darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wilderness Volcano
The Wilderness Volcano (formerly known as the Bounty Hunter crater ) is a large volcano situated in the centre of the Wilderness. It is the site of two banks and two Grand Exchanges. According to Mandrith, the volcano was formed as a scar on the land of Gielinor, as it was the site where the very first murder took place. It is also possible that it was here Zamorak used the Stone of Jas to tear Forinthry apart. The site used to be a mountain-shaped volcano before the Wilderness graphical updates. Edmond the capes salesman can be found to the north-west of the volcano, but may sometimes wander inside. The volcano is a rare scan location for a Clue scroll (elite). It is also a possible landing site for a shooting star, landing at the south east entrance. Getting there The fastest way to access the volcano is using the Wilderness Volcano Lodestone. Other methods include taking a canoe to the wilderness pond then using one of the northern entrances. Using the Earth altar teleport, Varrock Teleport spell or the Edgeville lodestone and running through the Wilderness, using the southeastern entrance of the volcano. History The volcano was originally used as the location of the Bounty Hunter minigame and as such was named Bounty Hunter Volcano. Mandrith, who was located near a now removed banker at the south eastern entrance, was the custodian of the volcano. He would provide information on the activity for newer players, and would also discuss the history of the volcano. The volcano was originally divided into three craters, each with its own entrance. The craters were designated for low, medium and high level players. All three entrances were located near Mandrith. Outside the entrances also featured two large scoreboards, one featuring the high scores for Bounty Hunter, and the other for Bounty Hunter Rogues. Closure Eventually, with the release of Bounty Hunter Worlds, the volcano become redundant as the new Bounty Hunter was to take place over the entire wilderness. According to Mandrith, during this time, the volcano had erupted, which is why his tribe saw fit to close it for the time being. He claimed once things had settled down, they would rebuild the craters for a new purpose. Reopening Eventually, the volcano opened again with the update on 16 June 2009. The eruption would appear to have carved three new entrances into each edge of the volcano, and attracted several types of monsters. This also resulted in Mandrith leaving his post as custodian of the volcano, in favour of attending to the new Bounty Hunter Worlds in Edgeville bank. The banker remained at the volcano entrance and this combined with the Games necklace teleport to the volcano made it a reasonable location for slayer tasks involving the creatures inside, such as greater demons and hellhounds. However, with the return of the Wilderness and Free Trade, the banker was removed and the teleport location changed. Graphical update On December 13 2011 the volcano was drastically updated along with the rest of the Wilderness. With this update came an enormous, glowing monolith in the center of the volcano inscribed with ancient writing. The Elder Artefact was used by Guthix to banish gods from Gielinor, as shown in The World Wakes. Blue glowing rocks anchored to the ground by chains are also featured here. In terms of geography, the volcano itself has changed from three different craters to one, shifting from a composite volcano to more of a lava dome style. Because of this, the ground slopes downward toward the center, meaning players are now free to walk through without having to click on an entryway as before. VolcanoCentre.png|The monolith at the centre of the crater Frozen SKeletons.png|Skeletons can be found surrounding the centre, frozen in the positions that they died in. Demonic and Undead.png|Demonic and undead creatures gather around the ruins. Trivia *There was no music playing in the volcano when it was reopened. This was fixed in the update on 22 June 2009. *Inside the Wilderness Volcano crater, there was previously a skeleton that has examine text "Could this have been one of the ancient Dragonkin?". This very same skeleton can now be found at the boneyard. *There is a skeleton near the north western entrance that, when examined, says "What a waste of Prayer xp!" References